Gray's secret
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: Its been a while since Gray and his sister were set free from the Shadow Alliance. What will happen though when Ababa breaks out of jail and tortures Gray once more? Will Yamato's sister be able to help the one she loves along with Grays others friends?


Hello everyone. This is my first B-daman fanfic. Please send comments and corrective criticism. Please no flames though.

Gray: If they do send flames I won't be pleased. Chrome Zepher will get there

Yuna: Oh Gray, your so awesome!

Gray: (Blushes)

Demon Yoko Kurama fan: Alright let's begin. Yamato, would you do the disclaimer?

Yamato: Sure Yoko. Demon Yoko Kurama fan does not own battle b-daman or its characters. She only owns Yuna.

Grays Secret

News reporter: "It has been told by police that the leader of the shadow alliance, Ababa, has been broken out of jail. He is a major threat to the world. Anyone who has seen him or has any information on him please contact the police as soon as possible.

Gray and his friends were sitting in the Cowtoon Café that was ran by his best friend and crush, Yamato and Yuna's, mother. Gray heard the news and was quiet as his distant gaze swept onto Yamato.

What? That mangy criminal got away?" Yamato yelled glaring at the t.v. Yamato was never a fan for the cat like criminal who wanted to destroy B-daman and use people for his own purposes. He looked at Gray since he used to be one of those brain washed people.

"Can't believe he escaped." a blue haired boy, Terry, exclaimed.

"Calm down Yamato." Another boy, wearing a yellow poncho, Bull, said to the angered orange head. Bull never did like getting people upset, but his opposite personality loved to make people cry.

"I'll try Bull." Yamato said as he placed an arm around a girl who had orange hair like him and the same color eyes. Said girl was Yamato's sister Yuna.

"It'll be okay big brother. We will send him back to the jail house were he belongs. What should we do Gray?" Yuna asked her crush. She had liked Gray ever since he had showed up at her house. At the time he was trying to steal her brothers d-daman, but there was something alluring about him. They became friends and she stuck close to him, cherishing him. Even when he betrayed the others and she found out he was a part of the shadow alliance, she still believed in him, never thinking he was bad. She had been right all along of course, finding out that Gray was only in the Shadow Alliance because Ababa had his sister as a hostage. She grew even closer to him after he returned to the good side and got Liena back. Gray had been in deep in thought and was jolted from his thinking by Yuna. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked at Yuna.

"Well, we can't do anything really. No sense on trying to look for him." He answered in his usual tone. Yamato went over to where Gray was sitting with Yuna following him. Yamato's face was in deep frustration and disbelief as he stood in front of Gray. Yuna held his arm, realizing that Gray had said something wrong and that her brother was aggravated at him.

"What are you saying Gray? You know better then anyone how Ababa is. You know what he did to you and your sister Liena. You really want him to go free to do more evil?" Yamato asked him, his hand clenched into a fist, ready to hit Gray. It was true, Gray did know how Ababa was. He had been used by the criminal not to long ago. The shadow Alliance had kidnapped his little sister and forced Gray to work for them. Yamato and the others helped save Liena and Gray was now free of the Shadow Alliance. Well, at least that's what they think. At the mention of Liena, Grays heart started to speed up and he looked like he was going to start crying. He didn't though as he spoke with an , he hoped, even tone.

"I know that Yamato. There is no reason to go on a wild goose chase looki9ng for Ababa though. I mean, he will probably come hear seeking vengeance on us. We did foil his plans." He explained as he looked away from Yamato and the was next to Yuna, ready to stop Yamato incase he tried anything. Bull just watched, hoping that the two friends wouldn't fight. Yamato stood there looking at Gray. At first it seemed like he was going to go all out on him, but after a couple of tense moments his fist unclenched and he gave a sigh.

"Guess your right." Yamato said giving in. Yuna sighed with relief that her brother had calmed down. She noticed how Gray was acting and she went towards him, giving him a hug.

"Gray, are you alright?" she asked him with a concerned look. The others looked at Gray, awaiting his answer. Gray looked at Yuna, the sadness clearly shown in his blue eyes. He pat Yuna on the head, ruffling her hair.

"Y…yes, I'm alright." He answered Yuna as he tried to keep his voice from cracking. Yuna wasn't fooled by Gray's answer as her grip around his waist tightened.

"Gray, you can tell me. I think I know whats wrong. You're worried about Liena right?" she asked him. Gray looked away from Yuna, keeping silent. Guilt washed over him greatly at the moment as he weaved his arms around Yuna. Yuna knew instantly that her assumption had been correct about what she concluded.

"I was right. Gray, Liena will be okay. Right bro?" she asked Yamato as she looked over to him. Yamato nodded as he pumped his fist into the air.

"She's right Gray. Of course Liena will be alright. With us around, Ababa will be to scared to lay one finger on her!" he yelled, his eyes burning with fire and passion. Gray gave a fake smile to Yuna and Yamato.

"Thanks guys." He told them. In his mind though, he was thinking something else.

"You fools. It's already to late." He thought to himself as he heard a phone ringing. Gray took out his cell and looked at it, letting go of Yuna who looked up at him with curious eyes. He felt cold chills go down his spine when he saw who it was. He got up, putting on his brown hat that matched with his outfit, and headed to the door.

"Were you going Gray?" Terry asked him, wondering who had called. Gray stopped walking, turning slightly to look at the ninja boy.

"Liena called me. She wants me to come home for dinner." He said withought any trace of a lie in his voice. He walked out the door, leaving the café. Instead of going on the road that would lead him home though, he walked a little, then turned into an alleyway behind a house.


End file.
